An Inheritance Of Magic
by 00Dark-Pheonix00
Summary: Eragon and Arya leave their world behind seeking something to turn the war in their favor. Instead they find two girls who are blind yet have magic. Avery is forced to go back to Alagaesia when Murtagh captures her friend Amber. Enemies await on all sides as the war heats up. An inheritance of magical abilities is all that stands between them and death. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This has been a long time in coming. During our high school years, myself and Abbyforth wrote a fanfiction in the Inheritance Cycle fandom. Since then we believe our writing has been much improved, so we are very excited to share the reworked version with all of you! We hope you enjoy, please read and review.

I personally would like to thank my coauthor and editor Abbyforth for her valiant effort in dealing with my, er, spelling mistakes.

CHILDREN of MYTH TRILOGY

BOOK 1: AN INHERITANCE OF MAGIC

By

Abbyforth and dark phionix

With help from

Whitewolf819 and azuru99

Full summary: In a time of great struggle Eragon and Arya are sent to a land where magic, is myth and dragons are nothing but stories. They are sent to find what may be the turning point in their war against the empire. Avery and Amber are two blind girls going to college in Washington when two new students arrive in their tiny school. Bound by their insatiable curiosity the two girls want desperately to get to the bottom of it all. As dark forces approach, lives are risked and passions come to play as hearts are taken and lost in an epic war between good and evil.

Prologue

The cool star studded night was filled with a subtle tension for it was the last day. Eragon and Arya stood waiting for Brom and Oromis' orders to go and hopefully, enjoy the last of the time they would stay in Du Weldenvarden. Trees whispered in the slight breeze like thoughts of the rumors that also whispered that Nasuada was preparing her forces for battle. Rumors most likely, but still both were anxious to see the truth for themselves. The two greatly revered wise men appeared out of the house Oromis made his home.

"We have decided to send you both on one last test. This is made to see if you can truly work as a team with both Arya and Saphira in unfamiliar terrain and culture. You might also find a weapon or recruits to help our cause. This people have magic within, even though they do not know this. You have two months to fulfill this mission and come back or all is lost, I fear." Oromis said to Eragon in a mild tone, although the statement was a shock for both.

"Where is this realm and what great people live there that are more qualified than our own?" asked Eragon his brows knitted in frustration.

"Not where exactly but when, this is a separate dimension from our world and in some ways more advanced in others they are less so. We are sending you to the 21st century to a land called America. You will be losing some of your sight and power to be more inconspicuous." Brom spoke his hands tucked into his robe.

"Both of you will have physical transformations, for in their world you are things of story and myth. Many a magical and mystical being has wandered into their realm unprotected, and they were slaughtered, or hidden away, and few rarely have lived on into this age of the race you will be sent to. Be wary for Galbatorix may know of such portals and guess at what is afoot. May the stars watch over you, you leave immediately." Protests leapt from both students lips but the training had taught them to trust their masters for they knew what they were doing. Saphira's eyes glowed with excitement which Eragon didn't expect.

' _This is going to be quite the adventure I can feel it in my bones little one.'_

A bright whirl of color opened up before them as Oromis and Brom stood to either side, beckoning the trio through. Apprehension rolled down Arya's back but she stepped forward anyway. Oromis handed her an envelope and a purse that felt weighed down with gold.

"You must be wise my students, watch for Galbatorix's hand and step lightly in this new place. May the stars watch and guide you." The three murmured the correct response, Eragon marveling at how naturally the elvish slipped off his tongue. They walked forward and into the oval of swirling colors, knowing not what they would find on the other side.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: "Welcome weary traveler take a seat, grab a mug and beverage of your choice and-"

"Pheonix get on with it."

"Yes Saphira sorry Saphira. So this a revamp of my first fanfic story that I collaborated with a friend of mine Abbyforth. We are doing the same thing many, many years later so please enjoy."

Disclaimer: All goes to the author and since fan fiction is implicit in the title of this website and everyone knows that no one owns these works of fan fiction this is the only Disclaimer in this story. Later chapters will point to this first disclaimer from now on. Geez was that a long sentence.

Forward: This author is not perfect and there will be mistakes scattered around this story. Whether they be in the written form or information. Please if you wish to comment on thesis do so politely flames are used to roast marshmallows. There may be some exposition but this is to explain the backstory of characters. Please do not rant on how this story could be written differently, or how to solve problems in the story arc better. If you feel so strongly about it write it! There is no such thing as too many stories on this site. So to reiterate flames are not wanted, write how you think it should have been different or what else. Please respect the fact that it takes time, and no small bit of courage to post and take criticisms for how you write so please critiques are fine but spam reviews, and such are not welcome.

Chapter 1

Avery

Daylight streamed through windows showing lush green grounds outside the snug class room. Even though my sight or lack there of, permitted me but a slice of the scenery around me the colors and shapes were crystal clear through my left eye. I placed myself in the semi circle of desks that ringed the room and waited for class to start. Professor Anise walked in and set some papers down then straighten waiting for the usual silence to descend.

"Good morning all, before we get started with our poetry readings of the day I would like to introduce two new students who are going to be joining us." I was surprised, usually students couldn't join through the mid part of the year. Seeing as it was a government maintained college for the blind most students had to take most of the summer to apply. Some started Spring semester but usually they had deferred a semester for some reason. I glanced around curious if I could spot a new face. I saw the regulars Beth Lee, was our chines exchange student, Marshal, with the label of most perverted in our Junior class of forty people. Coleen was our class genius, Patricia as usual could be heard sketching. So far no new faces. I heard Amber sit beside me and looked over to her offer me a cup of steaming coffee I took it and whispered my thanks.

"No prob Jack owes me for helping him with is creative writing 200 essay." I muffled my snicker. Amber was the one everyone came to for writing advice, she was the editor of our school newspaper, had a popular blog that most in the school read and and published articles in our small town's local newspaper. So free coffee, doughnuts, and other edibles she shared with me. I in turn helped with getting discounts at most of the bars, restaurants, and even the Saturday market because of my musical talents, I sang, played the piano, violin, guitar, and the flute. We had both met our first day of college she was my roommate in our dorm, we had hit it off and since then were partners. She was getting her bachelors in journaling, and I in music. These thoughts fled as I noticed the young man standing at the door with a woman standing behind him. I could see them because my desk was second to the end of the semi circle closest to the door.

" Eragon, and Arya will be with us for the rest of the semester so I would like to have two students show them around. Ah miss Amber Hart, and miss Avery Well, since you both are very involved in the goings on would you be willing to show our two newest around?" Snickers came from a couple of the more childish of our class mates.

"We'd be glad to," Amber spoke for the both of us as we stood.

"Well then since I expect both of you have done your readings just email me a voice copy of them and you can be on your way. I'll inform your afternoon classes you will not be able to attend. You may go." We quickly packed our stuff and I help back a smile as we left with the two new students in tow. We left the English building and paused and face the so far quiet pair. Before an awkward silence could bloom I spoke

"So I just want to get some quick intros over with, As Prof Anise said I'm Avery and this is Amber, I am getting my Bachelors in Music, and I play most of the bars, and restaurants in town. I'll let Amber introduce what she does, but mainly what taking you around campus means is to show you things from a students point of view and to give you help if you have questions, get lost, are looking for good places to eat, and so forth. Well Amber its your turn." I poked her.

"So I'm Amber I am the editor of the Willow Fall's newspaper, I'm majoring in journalism and apart of the schools book club, we do some writing workshops that I am involved with as well if your interested. I can help with questions about a lot of the writing and such that you will be doing with your classes."

"She can also buy a mean bagel or cup of coffee." Amber elbowed me. I snorted to hide my laugh.

"So tell us a bit about yourselves." I urged looking between the two.

"I'm Arya, I am here to study Agriculture." She seemed to have a hard time getting her mouth around the word.

"Thats so great our community garden could use some TLC." I smiled she smiled back but seemed to not understand.

"Uh tender loving care." I said in explanation.

"Oh, yes, I can do that." She smiled once more and I looked to the man beside her.

"I'm Eragon, I will be studying Phycology." They both had an accent though different and not easily placed.

"Awesome, well we can show you the main buildings you will be going to, of course you will have core classes but you will have one or two a semester that will centered around your major." Amber spoke as we started down the sidewalk, we walked by the small fountain that tinkled in a cement courtyard with benches and a low wall that traced the circle.

"One of the main landmarks for the English building is this fountain, because two thirds of the students here are totally blind audible and tactile landmarks are all over campus. for example the building coming up is math and science there is big chunk of the side walk that contains raised lines, see you can feel them even through your shoes." I walked over the dark blue wide square of tactile lines.

"And up ahead the art building, they made wind chimes out of old fire extinguishers they painted." We walked by the hallow sounds the wind chimes made. We pointed out landmarks of the history, library, and green house buildings. Soon we meandered to the dorms.

"So which one of the dorms are you in?" There were four dorms, two coed, and the others separated by gender.

"We are in Green Brier, I think that is one of the, erm, houses with both men and women in it." I frowned trying to puzzle out his accent and the odd way he phrased his words.

"That's wonderful we are in the same dorm, though you are right its more like houses, because even though the government funded this place, generous donations from celebrities and such who feel bad and want a way to show their charitable people." Amber could get pretty steamed and I interrupted before she could really get going.

"Don't mind her she recently wrote an article about it all." Amber lightly smacked me with her cane. I snorted trying to hide my laughter.

"Anyway, on the week days due to the generous donations we get breakfast and dinner. You can choose not to go but its better then top roman. We have game nights, movie nights, there's a book club, and what not." We entered the four story large house.

"So yeah, that's about it, you will see us around since its so small and if you have any questions we can answer them now or later. I hope you like it here, and welcome to Willow Falls." I smiled but in my mind I was trying to figure these interesting strangers out, my rational mind couldn't figure out why I was so curious but I was known for fallowing my gut, and eventually whether it took hours, days, or weeks I would figure it out.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: "Welcome to a delightful new chapter in this story. Thank you for the views, follows, favorites, and reviews it means a great deal to us so thank-."

"I want to know what happens next so stop rambling. Say thank you to the nice people and start"

"So pushy Thorn here you go a new chapter to feed your apparently new addiction." Sigh the things I have to deal with.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Chapter 2

Amber

I tugged at a strand of my dark brown curly hair. For years I had wished for sleek flat hair that I didn't have to wrestle into submission every night. I pondered on whether or not to whack it off then and there as I had often wanted to do, but once more decided no.

"You know in some ways your as easy to read as a digital clock." Avery sat on my bed, idly strumming her guitar. It sounded suspiciously like that song by Ingrid Mikaelson she'd been obsessed with these past few weeks. I sniffed disdainfully at her and she hid a chuckle with a cough.

"And how is that so?" I asked in my prim teacher's voice looking down my nose in her direction. She snickered and wasn't able to hide it.

"Well every night you sit there and think about chopping your hair, and you don't. Then in the morning you tug on it on your way to class, I'm surprised that it all hasn't fallen off by now because of your constant yanking." I huffed trying to pay her no heed though she was right, damn her. I smoothed down more strands hoping for uniformity and not getting it. Finally I just sat on my hands.

"So have you heard about the rumors flying around about Prof Anise leaving fore a week soon?" Avery said placing a hand on the quivering strings of the guitar.

"I've heard something of the like, I also heard the college hired a new teacher's aid, and they will be subbing for Prof Anise too."

"I heard its a he, a very young he." Avery smirked.

"Oh, is he indeed, well I hope he's cute, and has a nice voice to boot." I yanked at my hair once more.

"We will have to see, but if you don't stop yanking I'll cut off your hair." Avery stuck her guitar in its corner, she stepped towards me her face set.

"Ah, look at the tim, It's almost dinner, we better get downstairs." I said trying to distract Amber, and myself. She snorted and I sighed getting up and found my flats. Stuffing my feet into them I grabbed my cane and went to the door. As she did most night Avery brought her guitar to dinner. We walked down the hallway joining the small throng of people heading down to eat whatever food the staff had provided tonight.

"I wonder if Arya and Eragon will be coming?" Avery said as we squeezed into the line to get some food. It had been a week since they came and we had seen them at meals and visited with them off and on certain things had popped out at me but I was hoping we might get more information soon. Tonight it was spaghetti and meatballs. As we had our plates filled I heard a familiar accent and turned to find Eragon a few people down the line.

"Hey Eragon, once your through come find us and we'll save a seat for you." I called Avery frowned slightly.

"You know that you don't have to baby sit them." She said mouth forming a line. I was close enough so though my vision was slightly worse than my friends' is I saw the expression.

"I know but still it's their first day here and it doesn't hurt to be nice." Her expression lightened a bit at that.

"It's not that I want to be mean, but there is something about them I don't like." Her frown returned and I nodded understanding completely.

"I know that's one reason why I want them to come eat with us, the more we know the easier this mystery will be solved." I bit down on a meatball with satisfaction. A braille copy of the Willow Fall's College Times sat in the middle of the table, so I picked it up and read. This was a habit of mine considering I was the editor. I liked to read my efforts and enjoyed eating in peace as I did so. As I read I noticed people join our table, we were popular in our class and so usually had students sitting with us, sometimes just stopping buy to ask me a question like when the next issue was coming out, or to Avery, what bar her next gig would be at.

"I just think we're nuts, there is no reason for us to go all Nancy drew on those two" Avery said frustration thick in her voice.

"True there is no logical reason, but my gut tells me that there is something very different about them and that I need to figure it out." I said chewing thoughtfully now. Avery huffed and bent her head. A few minutes' later two trays clanked down on our table and I looked up from the last article that I was reading.

"It did take a bit of doing to find you both." Arya said sitting by Avery. Eragon sat next to me and peered at the braille covered pages in front of me.

"What's that?" My eye brows shot up in surprise. He didn't know about braille?

"This is braille; you know six dots with different patterns they make up the braille language." I felt my instincts confirm the feeling in my gut; these people were not what they said they were. Any person who was blind for even a year knew about braille.

"How long have you guys been legally blind?" Avery said her face working to be blank.

"We have been sight lacking two months." Arya answered for the both of them.

"Then why weren't you sent to a training center, to learn how to deal with your vision loss." I asked sharply.

"They said we should go here because we could continue with our studies and yet be able to learn how to deal with our lack of sight." Eragon spoke I could tell he was choosing his words with care. That explained the lack of braille training, but still I was unsatisfied with the answer. Since I couldn't share my thoughts with Avery on the subject. We talked of events coming up, of the winter musical, which was Camelot, Avery had been cajoled into playing Guinevere, and I was working with the script to add in a narrator who would describe scenes. It was the middle of October and we would be holding the musical in early December.

"I think it's a good thing that their doing Narnia in the community theater because then we can borrow some of the stage props and canvas backgrounds of snow. We'll have enough trouble building the rest of it." I commented as I finished the meal and stood. Eragon and Arya stood as well. Avery gathered up her things and we left to scrape our plates and put them in the slots where the kitchen staff could clean them.

"Well I'm off to study for my part Amber will you come and help critique me?" Avery looped her arm though mine.

"Sure, we'll see you two later." We walked off so didn't see the exchange of looks Arya and Eragon passed to each other. As we made our way to Avery's room I wondered what our two enigmas would be up to. Once we reached her room she locked the door and flopped on the bed.

"So I can tell you have something to say you've been twitching like you're been sitting on a TAC, spill." I themed into her desk chair and sighed.

"Maybe your right, maybe I've got junioritis." I sighed again frustrated with my paranoia.

"Maybe pigs will fly and I'll have to buy manure proof umbrellas." Avery said sardonically, "Who cracked the mystery of the person who framed me for stealing a cell phone, you, and you published your findings. Who helped the police find that missing girl, you and once more published it. Amber your instincts are good, you have a knack, no a gift for smelling out a rat, whether or not it's lethal. So trust your gut, cut I do." She placed her hand on mine and squeezed.

"Thanks, that means a lot. Well then let's set it out for the both of us to look at, what there is to look at anyway." I leaned forward. "All I have so far is a strange accent, that's not German, Italian, French, or any other accent I've heard and since I have a dad who is determined to learn every language he can. The accent sounds like a mixture between Gaelic and Italian. There's more than that, they talk different more formal and they don't use slang, they don't know about braille, they didn't have canes. They are like a triangle in a world full of circles, or squares. I didn't like to stereotype but there is just something subtly wrong about them. Other than that I have nothing." I put my head in my hands my brain was working at high gear scanning my memories of this week trying to find any other morsel of information.

"I have something," Avery said sitting up, "Every question we have asked about them as been a minimal answer or the question has been fired back, and when we've answered it we've gone away and only after a while do we realize that our question was never answered. Also when I was in Arya's room one day I saw a bow and arrows leaning up against her closet wall, the arrows were fletched with actual bird feathers, but they were none that I have ever seen and the shaft was actual wood, now unless she is some kind of fanatic about period style weapons, why would she have arrows like that."

"Yes but without something more substantial we have nothing but some specious theories and our guts telling us things to go on, so very little to no evidence. I say we wait and watch, this could be nothing, even though I think it isn't. Still until we have proof we will drop it and go about our lives like normal." I sat back feeling better about my decision.

"I agree, until we have something concrete we watch and drop it." Avery reached for a stack of papers at her bed side and sat up straight.

"Now how about you listen to my lines and critique me." I did that and we had a good time of it as she read her way through her lines.

For the next two weeks we waited, holding our peace and asking only the basic questions, how are you, how are classes, and so forth. I published my papers and Avery played her music. We hoped for more tidbits to slide between the crocks but nothing. I was beginning to doubt that anything was wrong.

Friday night found us at the Minister's Cat, it was a well used pub in Willow Falls Avery was setting up to play and I sat at the bar nursing a long island ice tea. Finally after twenty minutes of fidgeting her set began and I listened to the first opening notes of wild rover. As the second song ended my food arrived, most were surprised when they asked what kind of bar food I like, I would reply bangers and mash. I dug in with a will, breakfast was but a legend that had happened at five am due to the final deadline of the Sunday paper. Finally after inhaling all that was set before me, I sat back feeling the full warmth in my belly. Avery was singing the star of the county down, toes were tapping and mine joined.

"For such a small thing, I'm surprised at the way you tucked away all that food." A lilting voice said by my right elbow. I swiveled in the chair and found a darkly handsome man sitting next to me.

"Just because I am a woman, and little doesn't mean I eat like a bird." I sniffed.

"Well pardon me, but where I come from women don't have such sharp tongues in their pretty airy heads." My anger fired up at that. I narrowed my eyes at him furious.

"Well they obviously haven't caught up to modern standards yet. Because now a days women are just as smart, just a capable as men, sometimes even more so." I was a big advocate of women's rights and of the equality of all movement being made across the nation

"Oh aye I'll believe that when horses fly. Women are naught but for servin in the kitchen and bearing babes." He snorted into his beer. I felt my anger reach volcanic proportions.

"What god's be damned rock have you been hiding under, get a grip on reality and take a hard look around. This is the twenty first century and equality for all is the law so get your head out of your ass and stop being such a pig headed misogynist." I stood preparing to find another less populated spot.

"I'll think about taking your advice, have a good night." I walked away still feeling hot. I found a table closer to Avery and listened for a while thinking of stupid people who didn't have a jot of sense. Finally Avery started playing the parting glass, which was her usual ending song. I sighed glad to be going back to the college, It had been a long day and my bed was calling.

"So what was that all about at the bar with you and that man." Avery asked as we were driven home in a snug little cab. I sighed feeling the anger all over again. I tried to control it and felt it cool once more. I explained about the stupid ignorant misogynistic man I had argued with.

"Well, I hope he's just passing by, this town is far to liberal to tolerate such a pig headed person." Avery yawned and a caught the impulse and yawned as well.

"I agree, I know we're supposed to be tolerant but its so hard when coming up against people like that." Avery nodded and yawned again, I did as well.

"All I can say is I'm glad we don't have to deal with him, and I'm also glad we're almost back, I think I might fall over at any moment I want my bed and sleep so bad." I nodded this time.

"Yes I agree, so do you want to do the Saturday market since they say its going to be the last night day?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure why not, but I will be sleeping in until ten." I laughed.

"Alright sounds like a plan." As I later got into bed I wondered about that man, once more hoping he wouldn't stick around.

The next Monday rain fell and we sloshed our way to class clutching thermos's filled with coffee, tea, hot coco, or cider. I knew of a few students who spiked theirs with something more than sweets, everyone knew that whiskey, vodka, and rum warmed a body up just as nicely as coco. I held a thermos of cider, while Avery had one of coffee seeing as she had to perform at her usual round of bars tonight. We both sipped gratefully at our drinks as we squeaked into our afternoon poetry class. Today we were to listen to poems about summer. I was convinced that our teacher was torturing us. Then a knock came at the door, it opened to reveal a dark haired man in a blue knit sweater.

"Ah, good I was wondering when you would arrive." Prof Anise set down the book she was reading from and clasped hands with the man.

"Student's this is my teacher's aide and substitute, Murtagh. He will be with us from the rest of the semester he transferred to be able to have the opportunity to work at our college. I will be out this next week due to a family need so he will be teaching for me." She waved him forward obviously wanting him to say something. His posture said he was uncomfortable with this but stepped forward anyway. With a start of unpleasant surprise I recognized him as the guy from the bar, I inwardly groaned.

"Well hello, I am honored to be able to work with you and hope we will have a good time this next week. Don't be shy if you need anything I'm hoping to get to know you all very soon." It frustrated me that he sounded so open, so chipper. I wanted to slap the good humored smile off his women degrading face. I couldn't believe he was going to be our sub. I nudged Avery and leaned over to whisper.

"That's the guy from the other night, from the Minister's Cat," Avery was noticing something else though and carefully pointed, that's when I heard a restrained hiss and turned to find Arya clutching her desk, she sat beside me so I could see that her knuckles were white with tension. Her face was twisted in a rictus of fury as she stared at Murtagh. She muttered words under her breath and I subtly turned on the recorder I always had with me trying to catch what she said.

I flashed a look at Murtagh and saw a self-satisfied smile flash across his face, it was directed at Arya. My instincts practically screamed at me that this meant something, they knew each other well, and the hatred they felt for each other was somewhat fresh and deep. I nudged Avery again and she nudged back understanding. We had finally found something that was a fact and a connecting to Eragon and Arya.

I sensed a prickle up my back and the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked up and found Murtagh staring at me from only feet away. I felt another shiver up my back that warred with the anger, and my instinct told me that whatever he was other then a pig, he was bad, dangerous which I hadn't noticed at the bar. I needed to shove my anger away because of the calculated way he looked at me. I needed to steer clear of him. Yet whatever was going on between him, Eragon, and Arya needed looking into. The mystery thickened and I bent my head hoping to stay out of his notice and on the sidelines of whatever was going on. So that I would be able to find out, I knew I would have to step carefully from here on out. I just hoped whatever it was I wouldn't get pulled into it, because our innocent prodding into the a seemingly simple intriguing situation now took on an edge of danger.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: "Ah chapter three chugging along nicely good good,"

"Stop acting like an evil villain Abbyforth."

"I'm not rubbing my hands together in evil glee I swear."

"If your not careful the dragons will come other here to make us stop so they can start reading."

"Fine, fine, ruin all my fun why don't you."

"We thank you for all your views, follows, favorites, and reviews they are super important to us so thank you again, now on with the show, erm book."

Chapter 3

Arya

The dawn was cool and gray with mists that frolicked around my ankles. I was in the midst of my fighting dance, my staff whirling and thrashing the air, full of unseen enemies that I felled. My breaths were slow and easy. I was enthralled as usual, my body swaying and twirling with ease. Yet I watched and heard all. The air was softly thrumming with the waking of the world around me. I leapt high, twisting and straining with all my might to perform each move flawlessly. Every time I did, I thrilled at the perfection. I felt a bright spark come toward me and heard Eragon's mind music. I landed light as a kiss on the ground. I swiftly shrugged the fitted shirt on and awaited him.

"What possesses you to be out here when at any moment Murtagh could come upon us?" Eragon, cheeks bright with passion stalked toward me.

"If he does he will feel the sting of my weapons, I will not cower before his boots like a bitch. I will stand tall; if he wishes to meet over battle then I will have him feast upon his own heart before I am through with him. Need I remind you that I am your senior in years, and knowledge?" I felt fire blossom in my heart, anger arose within me.

"His dragon would have your heart out sooner than you would his, you know this?" I snorted, he held too much faith in all dragons could do, yes they were beautiful beings worthy of respect, praise, and honor, but Thorn had been hatched in the twisted heart of evil that was the Empire, and he was a shadow of what his race had once been.

"You are not yet wise Eragon, you forget that my people once fought dragons." His eyes slid over me then and I saw the appreciative gleam in them. Fire once more arose, he was naught but a child to me, and yet he wanted me, though I had rebuffed him several times.

"Still I caution you Arya, be careful yes you are a being of great capability but you are a female." My temper flared, it was so unusual for me to be so emotionally overwrought, and I think it was the magical changes that had been made to me.

"You need not be concerned for me. Just because I have a vagina and breasts does not lead to the conclusion that I have more weakness in me..." I turned gathering up my staff, the field suddenly rang with hoof beats and I whipped my staff around. Out of the mist a dark brown horse appeared coming straight at me. The horse reared neighing loudly the rider held on and soon the horse was on all four hooves. The rider slid off reins coming over the head. The figure went to the head shushing the beast. I thought of our own horses back home and how intelligent they were. The figure stroked the head as the sun started burning away the mist. Revealing the verdant green field. The figure turned pulling off the helmet a cascade of hair fell rippling down her back. It was Avery dressed in tight jeans a jacket and high polished black boots. The horse was a dark brown with a pure white blaze, the main and tail were black and the legs up to the knees also a pure white. The saddle was light, and the pad a bright plaid with green and gold strips and squares. I was astonished for I had thought that blind people couldn't ride, or drive anything.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone else was going to be out here this early." while she spoke she kept petting the beautiful creature. I hurriedly put on the jacket that I had left on the ground. It was late fall so for humans it was cold.

"There is nothing to be apologizing for." Eragon spoke smiling widely; I saw the light of conquest ignite in his eyes. Who could blame him, and if he became enamored with her then perhaps he would stop bothering me.

"Like I said this field is usually clear, most students sleep in, but I couldn't help myself." She smiled and stroked the horse once more.

"Who is this fine creature?" I asked as I slowly made my way to the horse.

"Oh, this is Becket; his owner is Miles, the owner of the Ministers Cat. He also owns the riding stable around here. He and my dad were very close friends from college, and now that dad's gone he looks after me. Bek here is mine mostly and Miles lets him stay since I help bring in customers." She smiled charmingly at us. I patted the strong neck and touched his mind. It sung of good food, love, and much comfort.

"I think he likes you." The big liquid brown eyes stared into mine trustingly. I scratched him between his eyes where he liked it the most. He sighed which shook his whole body and made me laugh. I pulled my breakfast apple from my coat pocket and looked to Avery.

"He's a beast for apples, watch out he doesn't take all your fingers." The horse snorted as if offended and we laughed. Avery's mind hummed of happiness, contentment, and love for her horse. She had an extremely different mind I realized, and the song was much more elven than I had realized. It had depths that only an elf's would have and I tried not to show my surprise. I tried to look deeper into her mind but the subtle song changed and somehow I was rebuffed.

"Well I should be going," Confusion stole across her features; her posture spoke of a stiffness that had not been there. I chastised myself for being so foolish.

"We shall meet again, have a wonderful ride." I had forgotten Eragon as I turned he came forward.

"Before you go may I say hello to him." A smile blossomed on Avery's face.

"Sure go right ahead," Eragon came and stroked Becket who whinnied softly.

"I myself once had a fine horse, he was white and very handsome, quite the one with the mares, and fillies." Eragon smiled.

"Well like horse like rider as my dad used to say."

"Where do you go to next?" He asked still petting.

"To campus, Amber likes riding with me once in a while and so I'm gonna picks her up." I smiled and turned.

"I will be going now, see you later." The phrase I had learned still felt funny to speak. I once more gathered my things.

"See you later Arya, Avery could I possibly get a ride to campus?" I slowed, curious how his first attempt at winning this human over would go.

"Ok, the pad behind me is meant for a second rider." She vaulted up into the saddle and held out a hand. Eragon jumped slightly and he was in the saddle, a frown crossed Avery's face but then it was gone. She turned Becket and then waved at me. A wicked gleam came to her eye and I lifted a hand to hide my smile. Avery touched her heels to Becket and they were off like a shot, Eragon yelled and Avery's merry laugh made much music. I smiled once more knowing this feisty human would give Eragone, a run for his money, as the humans said. My own laughter rang out sweet and clear. Then I remembered the touch of her mind and knew Eragon and I would need to talk.

Eragon

The woman in front of me had my whole attention. She reminded me of Roran's Katrina. Her fiery hair and personality were always in evidence. For a woman she was strong and capable much like Arya. I still had misgivings about any woman's capabilities due to village life and what my uncle had taught the both of us.

My thoughts were pulled away as we started to slow. I could feel her in between my legs and her body fit snugly into the shirt and jeans which in my land would be scandalous. We came to a fence and I could feel the horse tense. We sailed over and she slid into me even harder and all I wanted to do was kiss her. I tightened my hold on her waist. We sped down a grassy trail and came closer to a building that looked like the English building we had first met at. We came closer and Amber was sitting on a bench. We slowed and Avery whistled a little tune.

"Ho the horsewoman." Amber stood up and walked towards us slowly. Becket stopped in front of her and nuzzled her breathing lightly.

"I have a tag along today." I jumped off the saddle and wrapped my arms around Averly's waist and set her down on the ground. She was an a little shorter then myself and so was glaring up at me.

"Thanks ever so but I am quite capable of getting myself off of my horse." She pulled out of my arms and I starred after her.

"I'm sorry I am just very used to taking care of the fairer sex." She whirled on me eyes really blazing.

"No need for that here in the year 2018 women are pretty good at taking care of our own damn selves so go find someone else to coddle. Opening doors, and pulling out chairs is nice but you are neither my father nor my boyfriend. So piss off friend." She stopped off.

"I'm sorry, please Avery," I walked after her. Women they were so touchy about things.

"Please I won't do it ever again unless you ask me to." She turned once more her face bright red to match her hair.

"Sorry I yelled it's just I'm a touchy feminist about some things. Thanks for the apology." She seemed to cool down and I breathed.

"So how was your ride?" Amber broke the tension and silence.

"It was good. Avery is quite the accomplished horsewoman." Avery smiled and that seemed to mollify her.

"It was fun. Alright Eragon I hope you have a good day. See you around sometime." Amber came forward and wrapped a tiny hand around my arm.

"Don't worry she actually likes you." She whispered loudly Avery flushed and grabbed Amber hauling her away. Amber waved cheerily as she was drug to the horse. I made my way to my room thoughts on the comely red head I had just talked with.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: "Salutations seekers of the written word good to see you back with us once more. Draw up a chair, and please enjoy."

"Now enough of all that erudite blather, Dobby wants story now."

"Um wrong story this is not Harry Potter, and if its such complex speech how in all the hells do you know what erudite means?"

"Dobby is a very smart house elf yes Dobby is, and this is interesting story that nice dragon Saphira is telling Dobby about, now less talk more story."

Disclaimer: See chap 1

Chapter 4

Avery

"So thanks for throwing me under the bus, Amber." I grumbled as Becket pranced, feeling my low hum of anger.

"Don't you see what a brilliant plan it is? You seduce the guy; he gets distracted by you and spills. If that doesn't work, at least you will have gone on a date for once in your life." I snorted and felt some of my bad mood lift. Amber went through guys like I went through guitar strings. This new one was a local graduate from Harvard. His family was originally from Sweden and this had been her longest relationship yet, eighteen months and counting. Mind you she didn't see herself as a whore nor did she take relationships lightly it was just that guys were intimidated by her feminist ways and how badass of a writer she was.

"So how's Sven doing?" Amber growled at me.

"It's not Sven, it's Svare you ass, and he is doing just great!" She had that tone that meant the end was possibly in sight. I sighed and turned the spotlight back on me because, obviously I'm a masochist.

"Do you have any good ideas on how to do this?" I could almost hear the gears in her head turning.

"We should throw a party! You could have the chance to hit him with some of that mad love music you play so well." I sighed thinking of the line of boys that always seemed to cue up after I sang those love songs.

"Ok when?" Amber distractedly hummed "House of the Rising Sun".

"How about tomorrow! I've been wanting the excuse to throw a party and tomorrow is Halloween." I cursed forgetting what date it was. "It's a good thing I still have my clothes from the Renaissance fair, and that sword I got from my dad."

"I still have that Maid Marian costume didn't have too much time this semester for costume shopping." We talked more about the party and ambled on, and then I remembered something.

"There's something else, before I came to get you I saw Eragon and Arya both in a field. I heard Eragon's voice saying something about how Murtagh was dangerous and Arya was foolish to be out there. I had Becket run so she didn't know I had been listening. There is something going on and now we know it for sure."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Amber thumped my back gently.

"Sorry your whole seducing idea kinda sidelined everything else in my mind." I grumbled. She talked about new theories and possible explanations.

"Oh, we should send an invite to the staff, maybe he will come and we can see how they interact with each other." Amber said glee in her voice.

"If I didn't know any better it seems like you're enjoying this."

"Of course I am, there hasn't been anything interesting around here since Tod Flinckely stuck that pervert Drew Dirth in the trash can for boob scooping his girlfriend."

"He did that because all the school did was give Drew a slap on the wrist for it. Lucky for Tod no one actually saw it happen and Drew is too much of a pansy ass to tell because then he will have to say why Tod did it." We had been having the same discussion since it happened.

"Yes but it has been the only action around here, it was getting boring, but now mystery and suspense has entered the halls of our precious college." I could hear Amber practically rub her hands together.

"You are such a gossip whore Amber." She smacked my back.

"As if you aren't as well miss long ears." I chuckled, she had me there.

"Ok let's get back so we can start planning this awesome party." I nudged Becket into a gallop and we both whooped as he sped off towards the stables.

I plopped into my seat in my afternoon Biology already wanting this class to be over with. So far the best part of my day had been riding Becket. I looked around and noticed my ever absent partner, Shane Hillcrest, was not there. Mr. Frond was writing at the board as we all settled in. The nice thing was that his writing transferred to our computers so we knew what he was doing. Soon everyone was seated and the usual pre-class rustlings were gone. I hoped that we weren't dissecting anything. In high school I had to dissect a worm and I had almost thrown up. Luckily today was Friday and I had plans to be sick on Monday since the official schedule said dissection was on Monday. Mr. Frond usually took it upon himself to change the official schedule, thus my worry.

"Welcome class to today's subject dissection." I groaned inwardly already feeling my stomach rise in protest. My lunch writhed wanting back up my throat. I swallowed hard trying to be brave.

"I want you and your partner to flip to page 67 where chapter 8 talks about dissection and how it has helped scientists to understand the inner workings of both animal and human. Today you will be working on frogs. Choose a partner to come and get your specimens and begin." I hesitantly went up to Mr. Frond.

"Excuse me sir, but Shane is gone once again. I don't feel comfortable dissecting by myself."

"Well then pair with Mr. Dirth, his partner is also not in attendance." I groaned again and went over to where Drew was already slitting his frog. He used one of the nifty tools that helped guide the blade. I wanted to gag right there.

"Hey Avery how's your friend Amber doing? She still won't accept my offer of a date, anyway you could help?"

"F off Drew, don't talk just do." He smiled and I saw his yellow green teeth and once more wanted to up chuck all over him.

"Fine, fine you don't have to get so violent. I wonder how big frog testicles are." He took the blade away and slowly spread the skin to reveal the inner organs. I felt dizzy and clutched the desk. I met the frog's glassy eyes and convulsed feeling helpless and gratified as I did puke all over Drew. I turned my head as more vomit came out feeling light headed as I did. Finally I finished and our table as well as Drew were covered in up chuck. I stepped away surprised that none of it had gotten on me.

"M.s Hart do you think you can make it to the infirmary?"

"Yes sir, sorry sir, I thought I could handle it."

"I understand, you are released from the rest of your classes today, get some rest. Mr. Dirth go clean up." I nodded and staggered out of the room wanting to be out of there as fast as I could. Luckily the infirmary was in this building and so it was easy getting there. I felt like a donkey had kicked me. I felt pale and just ill. I went down into the first floor, at this time of day everyone was either in class or off campus due to the fact that it was Friday. I heard voices at the end of the hall when it split into a T. I heard Eragon's voice and decided to overhear since it had benefited me thus far. I crept closer and breathed slower.

"I don't accept your story Murtagh, I heard what happened with the Twins, and that you have a Dragon and are siding with _him._ What are you doing here for the last time." I carefully looked around the corner and almost shrieked. Eragon and Murtagh where enveloped in slightly glowing spheres of differing light. Eragon was surrounded in blue and Murtagh was surrounded in red. Their palms were facing each other and the light was issuing from that.

"I'm here to learn the lessons this world has to offer for me and to escape the Empire." They both looked intent enough to kill each other.

"Did your master not tell you that the elves can sense lies." Eragon snarled then words poured from his mouth and a spear of light lashed out at Murtagh. His sphere deflected it and it dissipated. I gasped and quickly pulled myself around the corner.

"Who is there?"

"We hold this conversation for now Eragon." Feet were walking my way and I ran. I went through a door into my old math class room. I knew there was a door to the outside and so I darted for it. The light from the sun blinded me, haha, my brain tried to come up with a sarcastic snarky comment in order to distract me from the fear that washed over me in waves. I slowed down and walked normally controlling my breath. I turned a corner and almost screamed, Murtagh and Eragon were there. I almost fainted with shock and I knew my face grew paler then it already was.

"Shit, you two scared the," They were looking at me intently

"Is everything ok?" Eragon peered at me.

"Did you see someone running this way?" I shook my head.

"No I just came from my class we were dissecting frogs and I threw up."

"You do look quite pale." Murtagh commented eyeing me.

"Yes, do you need some help getting to the infirmary?" Eragon offered an arm and I shied away.

"N, no thanks I'll be fine." I hurried off and once out of their site I found a door inside the building and made my way to the nurse.

"And then he did something and a spear looking thing shot towards him, but his shield thingy deflected it. Then I had the bad, or good sense to gasp. I had to run and they caught up to me. I about lost my mental faculties. God Amber I have no explanation for what happened today other than, magic?" I sat on my bed still reeling from the incident that happened this afternoon.

"So this has taken a damn strange turn. I feel like we need to confront Eragon and Arya." I sighed and took another drink of my hot cider.

"It would be best if we could do it before the party." Amber took a sip of her coffee which I couldn't believe she was drinking at eight in the p.m.

"I can see if there is anyway of cornering him tomorrow since it's Saturday." I sighed feeling bedraggled.

"Maybe invite him on a ride, in fact go slip him a note and get him alone tomorrow morning." I looked at my sweats and very holy T shirt. I sighed and got up I found my cute knit sweater and a pair of soft black yoga pants. I wrote up a quick note asking if Eragon would be willing to come on a ride with me tomorrow.

"I'll be back." Amber raised her cup to me and sipped as I closed the door. I went up two stories and found the door that I knew Eragon was in. I tapped softly and waited, there was no answer so I bent down to leave the note. As I did the door opened and I fell forward in shock. A pair of very strong arms caught me and lifted me up. A pair of very blue eyes met mine and he held me there for a moment. I had been completely caught off guard and so the good bit of infatuation that I had been keeping back came forward along with a bit of lust. I flushed and tried to get out of his hold.

"Hello," He sat me down and bent to grab the piece of paper that had fallen to the floor. He wore a tight black shirt that showed off all the muscles that I had tried to ignore for a while. He stood straight and opened the note. He read dark brows furrowed in concentration. Then a smile slide across his face.

"I would love to go on a ride with you. Will Amber be joining us?" I shook my head wondering if this was a bad idea, originally I had approached it as a mission and there hadn't been any feeling behind it other than curiosity and a need to solve this mystery. Now all I could seem to concentrate on was his lips and the fact that I hadn't been laid in a year.

"Nope just the two of us. I was thinking around six tomorrow, I'll bring breakfast and I can show you one of the best spots around here." I stopped talking by force of will, now it was sounding like a-

"Good it's a date." I wanted to protest but I just smiled weakly and nodded.

"Yes, it's a date, but just as friends." I put in that caveat hoping to bring some distance to this conversation.

"Oh, that is fine. As a friend may I hug you then." There was that spark again and I wanted to say no but then I would be the heal of the century so I nodded. He gently pulled me in and I unconsciously put my head down on his shoulder feeling a sense of security flow over me. That scared me, but when he planted a kiss on the top of my head I felt it to my toes. I quietly sighed and he held me for a bit longer. I knew that we had gone beyond a friendly hug and now it was an embrace that was verging on the most romantic hug I had ever had with a "friend" I pulled away and blushed.

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow Eragon." He smiled and did a little bow.

"Tomorrow then Avery." I nodded and quickly walked away and went to my room feeling like I could fly. I floated onto my bed and told Amber everything. Being the good friend that she was she laughed and almost fell off her bed.

"Some friend you turn out to be." I tossed a pillow at her and missed.

"You haven't had sex in a year, and that wasn't even good sex." I snorted.

"Yeah but why would I have sex with a guy who does magic, and why the hell are we not going to the cops with this now?"

"Um, because why would they believe us, and at worst they could stick us in a loony bin. We are dealing with it the best way we know how, which is to put it to the side for now and go to sleep." I nodded got into my pajamas and popped some melatonin hoping it would do the trick.

"I have a feeling everything will be revealed by tomorrow." Amber said drowsily, and murmured something to the affirmative and clicked off the light laying down and hoping for sleep.

The morning air was crisp and cold but clear. I was stamping into my riding boots making sure everything felt right. Becket snorted and stamped with me. Five thirty came early for me but I loved spending time with Becket and so was here on time with an apple. I finished checking both him and I out and mounted letting myself into the indoor arena gate. A few jumps were there and at first I worked around them. Then we got up to a canter and took them with ease. I heard clapping and turned to see Eragon at the fence. He wore a brown leather jacket that sparkled from the dew that condensed on everything this time of the morning.

"Your here early." I nudged Becket and he trotted to the fence blowing air on Eragon who laughed.

"I know but I have a fondness for horses and so couldn't help myself." Eragon pulled an apple out and looked at me.

"Sure he's been a good boy thus far." Eragon gave over the apple and Becket munched happily.

"Well are you ready for a morning ride?" He opened the gate and Becket went through still munching.

"Yes I want to see that spot you talked about." I jumped down and found the two heavy saddle bags with our breakfast in them. I clipped them on and then leapt back on. I held out a hand to Eragon who took it and leapt up behind me. I guided us gently out of the stable and made sure Eragon closed the doors behind us. Then we were off. The spot I was wanting to show him sat on a large hill and showed of the valley and the surrounding hills. It took us a good forty five minutes to get to the top of the hill. By this time the sun was up and warming the land.

"Here we are." Eragon slid off and caught me again as I did likewise. He was kind and immediately set me on my feet. I led Becket of to a tree that sheltered the top of the hill. A little stream played in its roots. Untacking Becket I tethered him close enough to the steam and some dried grass. I poured out a little of the oats I always had with me and he started in contentedly. I unclipped the two bags and found the thick old horse blanket I used on trips like this. Eragon helped spread out our young feast across the blanket. We ate in silence listening to the day come alive with little chirps and rustlings. The sun came out from cloud cover and shone upon the valley. I stopped eating as I looked on. I couldn't see much but it was breathtaking.

"Well that is one of the finest vistas I have ever looked upon." Eragon said quietly. A tear gleamed in his eyes we were sitting that close I could tell. I felt sympathy for him even though yesterday's discovery was fresh in my mind.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Eragon shook his head and blinked.

"No I am fine, this just reminds me of home, which I haven't seen in years it feels." I laid a hand on his shoulder and sat there for a bit. He sighed and I took my hand away.

"So why did you really bring me up here, you were the one who saw us yesterday weren't you?" I stiffened and scooted away from him.

"Yes, I was." A voice came from behind me.

"You accuse me of being foolish when you challenged Murtagh and let her see you use magic." I turned and saw Arya there black heir streaming behind her looking like an avenging goddess. Eragon jumped to his feet face red with fury.

"I wanted to know why he was here and it seemed the opportune time there were no humans about." Arya gestured to me anger in every movement

"Obviously there was a human or how else could she have discovered you." I jumped to my feet and came up between them.

"Ok, ok, people let's just calm down here." I felt crackling tension arch between the three of us.

 _"_ _Enough!"_ A roaring filled my head and a massive blue form rocketed from the sky.

"Oh my fucking hell." I swayed as wind buffeted me. A dragon, an actual dragon stood on the now small seeming hill. Becket screamed and reared. I ran to his head dodging hooves as I went. I grabbed his halter and steadied him with low soothing words trying to calm him. He eventually stopped trying to rear and only rolled his eyes with fright.

"That is the utter fucking limit." I was so mad I saw red. I wanted some explanations, and I wanted to hit someone for startling the shit out of my horse.

"Calm down Avery, we will explain everything." I folded my arms waiting. An hour later I was on the grass dumbfounded.

"Ok so your telling me your here to get recruits for some war in another dimension and your mentors led you here?" If I wasn't looking at two elves, and a dragon I would have thought it the ramblings of some nerd trying to come up with a good plot for his new DND table top game.

"Yes, and we feel that you and Amber are the help we were sent to find." I snorted.

"Um then we are pretty piss poor help. If you haven't noticed neither of us has a driver's license let alone any kind of skills for this. I think you have the wrong people." At this point I wanted to leave and go drink myself silly so I could forget all of this.

"No you are, I have sensed it in you. If you would just let me look." Arya sounded desperate at this point.

"No, I don't feel like having you poke about in my head." I folded my arms and glared fierce enough to peel paint.

"What about this, if she finds nothing we will leave you and your friend alone." I thought that over and reluctantly nodded.

"Fine but you leave if you find nothing." They both nodded in ascent. I relaxed fallowed her instructions to lay back and focus on my breathing. I dropped into a place that was neither sleep nor being awake.

"Now I will search and you will see what I see." Arya's light voice spoke in my mind which she had told me would happen. I focused on my breath and let her slide through my mind examining images from my childhood to my present memories. I kept with her and eventually we found a blockage in my mind which seemed odd to me since I hadn't known about it until this time. It was like a damn wall, holding water in. There were holes where stuff seemed to leak out.

"What is that?" I asked through thoughts.

"I do not know but if I can I will unblock it for you." She worked at it which felt weird and as she did I felt singing intensify in my head. It melded with a music that came from me. Soon the wall had more holes and I could feel it crumbling. Then a veritable flood of images pummeled me pulling me under.

I walked in a forest that looked familiar a woman strode through the patches of sun and shadow her dress was that of an eighteen hundreds settler. She had long red hair. She stopped in a small clearing and waited. Soon a man with long black hair appeared. He was nothing that I had ever seen. His clothes were made of some other worldly material and his ears were pointed. They flew into each other's arms and kissed passionately and I blushed. Then the scene changed to the woman holding a little girl in her arms. The man with the long black hair smiled and tossed the girl up. Time once more sped and the young girl child was an old woman talking to her granddaughter. I saw weak magic in her and it flowed from grandmother to granddaughter. The time shifted and the granddaughter was talking to her own granddaughter, my mother. Finally I could hear what she said.

"You must forget and yet remember what I tell you. There will come a day when your daughter is needed to save a land in peril. The magic that the elf gave through his blood is passed along the feminine line and will come to the one who needs it most. Remember my love and forget." With that the magic passed to my mother. Now I remember her death and the words she whispered to me.

"Remember and forget, now go, your friend needs you." I sat bolt upright gasping for breath trying to make sense of where I was. The sun was going down and stars were popping up.

"I will help you but we must find Amber I think she is in trouble."


	6. Chapter 5

AN: "Chapter five at last few can I stop now?"

"Keep it up or I will get Murtag to chop you into little bits."

"That's not very nice Thorn, now I know what they mean by suffering for your art. Once more into the breach what what, enjoy.''

Disclaimer: See chap 1

Chapter 5

Amber

I drank my first cup of coffee with the speed of one consuming ambrosia from the gods. My hair was in its usual tangled mess and I did not want to deal with it until after my third cup of coffee and some breakfast. Avery was long gone and I shuddered at the idea of being up at four getting ready for her "not date" I smothered a chuckle at that. I bit into my toast and marmalade thinking of what needed done today. The party would start at six and I had an article to write, and a boyfriend to break up with. So much to do so little time. I decided a shower would be first to tame down my hair. A tapping toppled my thoughts into chaos.

"What?" My voice sounded like the wicked witch of the west this early and I cleared it as I went to open the door. Arya stood there in jacket and scarf.

"I thought you might be interested in a walk." It was six and I wanted a shower. I tried not to groan internally

"Sure." I grabbed my coat and cane hoping it would be brief. We walked towards the gardens and into the small maze that even a blind baby could maneuver through.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I know you and Avery have been trying to figure us out. I want to know where she took Eragon and why." I stopped dead and folded my arms.

"Unless Eragon or Avery has told you I don't think it's any of your business." Point to me for being snarky. Arya's face froze into a mask of icy rage.

"You, will, tell, me, where, they are, and, what, you, know." I gulped and reassigned points. She had all of them and I was batting zero.

"Um, I know she saw Eragon using magic, she heard Eragon and Murtagh arguing. We both know there is something fishy going on. You might as well tell us." I saw her face tighten.

"Not unless what you have said is true, you will tell me where they went." I did and in an eye blink she was just gone. I shivered, not from the cold but from the chill of her voice. I made my way back wondering what had just happened and knowing it confirmed all my suspicions and quelled all the doubts I had. I wondered what our next move was and felt surreal because this was not possible. How could magic exist? What did this all mean? My world seemed to be tipping on its end. The party I had planned seemed a flimsy excuse to find out more information. I wanted to get back to my computer and write all of this down. I would make sure to put it in the form of a story. I sped up my pace wanting my laptop.

"Amber, wait please." I turned and saw Murtagh coming towards me. A thrill of fear charged through me. I stood stock still as he came towards me.

"How can I help you?" I hid behind my formal persona. He stopped about two feet away from me.

"I heard you were having a party tonight for Halloween." I nodded wanting to leave as fast as possible. When I had heard what he could do and the power he wielded I was terrified but that steel backbone that had served me well stabbed at my cowardice. I breathed slowly and felt myself center and calm. I was in a public place he could not harm me. To back this up a clump of students walked by us. Another clump went the opposite direction a few moments later.

"Yes I am hosting a Halloween party tonight? Is there some rule saying I can't because I have read the rule books for this campus and nothing I have come across says I am not allowed to throw a party." I reined in my mouth and squeezed my arms together.

"No I did actually want to ask if staff is allowed." I laughed but it was a brittle little one and again I cut it off. What was wrong with me, other than being totally petrified of him, nothing.

"I, staff sometimes attend so you are welcome to come." I smiled and turned to go.

"Should I wear a costume?" I laughed for true this time since it had been started out of me.

"Yes it is a Halloween party." He smiled and turned. I saw something flash at his side but took it for a reflection of the sun.

"See you tonight at the party then." He walked away whistling something obscure and ancient sounding.

"See you." I walked hurriedly in the opposite direction back to my dorm needing the safety and security of my room. I felt tainted somehow and wanted a shower even more now to scrub of the unseen film of black that coated me. I barreled up the stairs and into my bedroom in record time feeling a stitch at my side. I breathed for a while and tore off all of my clothes. I stood naked in the center of my room as a knock came, and then the door swung open. Svare was there with his puppy dog eyes. His straw blonde hair hung in a thatch above his eyes. He was adorable but his clinginess and those chapel eyes sent warning bells through my head faster than a forest fire.

"You need to wait before you come in Svare." I put my hands on my hips and then realized I was naked, he realized it at the same time and strode towards me another look in his eyes. He cupped a breast and eagerly sucked on it. I, caught off guard again today arched into it. His fingers found their way down past my hips and delved into my vaginal hair and then found my clit he took me by storm and since none of my usual defenses were up it worked and before I knew what was happening he was in me and my body was saying yes, while my brain said what the hell is going on. I let it go, let everything go, and let him take me.

Afterwards I had my senses about me and called myself ten kinds of stupid for letting this happen while my body was in heaven. I sat up from my twin bed and looked at him. He was built like a gorgeous Swedish statue, unfortunately there was little between his ears and that was the crux of the matter. Well hell my day had already gone to pot I thought. Let's add another layer of detritus to it.

"Svare we can't keep doing this, we aren't right for each other and I think there are others for you out there, it's not you its me." The phrase felt as empty as ever but it worked.

"Alright if you feel that way, we can still do this?" I shook my head.

"No find someone else to stick your wick in." I shoved his clothes at him and once he was dressed shoved him out the door feeling used, but at the same time satisfied. Ah the complexities of sex. I took a shower and let myself, my worries, and everything else be pounded out by the water. Once out of the shower I felt a million tons lighter. If Svare truly loved me then he would have fought harder, or fought at all. So that was one worry. Avery was safe; I could somehow sense that Eragon and Arya were alright. Murtagh was the one that put me on edge. I dressed and went to my computer to make sure I had everything recorded. I lost myself and it was only the alarm I had set to get ready that saved me. I closed my computer and slipped into my costume. At this point I wondered where Avery was. The stars were showing and I knew she should have been back by now. I went downstairs and found that everything was ready to go. The DJ, one of our local students, was set up and music was, for now, quietly thumping in the background. I checked on the food which had been provided by a local tavern as long as Avery sang there every night this next week. People were already peaking their heads out and it was only five thirty. I called Avery on her cell but got only her voice mail. I searched hoping she had just arrived but nothing. I forced myself to smile because by now the party was going. I could smell the faint whiffs of alcohol and dancing had commenced which was basically a bunch of bumping and grinding. I called Avery again hoping to hear her voice but once more nothing.

"Amber, I've been looking for you everywhere." Svare was there and he stank of booze

"Svare I told you we are over." He came closer to me which was well within my personal bubble.

"I know but I was wrong to let you go, you are one of the best things that has happened to me." He swayed towards me and I backed up into a couple making out. Maybe this party had been a bad idea, I thought with chagrin.

"Um let's talk about this later." I started to walk away and felt a hand clamp onto mine.

"No," The no was loud enough that it cut off the music and everyone was now looking at us. I wanted to melt into the floor but first I wanted to get rid of Svare.

"Listen, I said we are done, which means we are done. No means no, no matter how much you ask so leave me alone." His grip tightened painfully.

"I think that you are making a bad decision." He said anger in his voice. This was not the easy going boy I knew.

"That isn't your decision to make, let me go." I felt a presence at my back.

"Let the girl go." Murtagh said. I felt some relief and hoped this would be enough so that I could flee.

"And what would you do about it if I didn't?" Svare slurred is free hand tightening into a fist.

"Nothing you're not worth the effort." Svare snarled and sent the first sailing towards his target. I moved and caught the first on my cheekbone. I cried out which seemed to startle everyone into action. The men present pulled Svare away from me. I was now crying with both the shame and the pain. I knew there would be a bruise. I went towards the nearest exit and out into the cool night air. I found a bench and sat on it. I knew Murtagh was there and felt a tissue being placed in my hand.

"Tilt your head up, let me see the damage." He had a soft voice when he wanted and I obeyed.

"Damn he got you nicely, luckily there will only be a bruise, which I think is less than your bruised pride. I'm sorry that happened the way it did." I laughed weakly.

"Just shows you how bad my taste in men is." I tried to make it a joke but felt more tears slip from my cheeks. Where was Avery, she should have been here instead of this guy who was to my mind a Darth Vader. I wanted my friend and was therefore angry at her for not being here.

"You can do now I will be fine." Murtagh chuckled

"I'm sorry but any person in their right mind wouldn't leave you like this." He handed me another tissue and I blew my nose, how attractive. Once my cheeks dried I heaved a sigh wanting to just go to bed.

"Well I think this is my time to say thanks and I hope you enjoy the rest of the party. I am going to bed." I got up and started making my way to the door.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that." I whirled and some sense told me to side step. A shining needle thumped into the wall behind me.

"What are you doing?" I ducked fallowing my senses.

"I can't let you go back; this has been my best chance thus far to take you. I cannot fail in this." He moved like liquid silver and I let my sense take over. I wove and ducked evading him.

"What do you want?" I was breathing hard now.

"I want you; you are the key to my Lord's plans." I wondered if he was some kind of suicide bomber for the magical world. I tried not to think because when I did that extra sense went away.

"If you take me people will know, Avery will know, Eragon will know, Arya will know." I spun away and ran as fast as I could but my brain was not working because I was running in the opposite direction of the dorm building.

"That is precisely what I want." I kicked out at him and I must have caught him in the bread basket because instead of yelling he wheezed. I kicked off my shoes and ran faster hoping to find a safe place to hide. I felt cement and then smashed into the little gazebo that lay at the edge of campus. I ducked down and made my way under a bench. I listened as my heart thundered loud enough to wake the dead. I slowed my breathing hoping that he wouldn't hear me. The night went quiet as I heard footsteps approach and tried not to breathe to fast. They came closer, and then passed. I sighed and uncurled myself from the ball I was curled in.

"You cannot hide that easily." I screamed and struggled out. I ran again gasping as his feet thundered towards me. I scrabbled for a rock, anything and found something heavy. I waited and threw it at him. I heard a meaty thunk and a painful yell. I kept going. I slowed once I came to the trees. By now my dress was torn and I could feel several scratches along my legs and arms. I went deeper and hid behind a tree. Then I felt a sharp pain. I screamed again fear overtaking the adrenalin.

"Caught you little bird." He whispered into my ear. Arms wrapped around my suddenly limp body and I realized that he had stuck me with a dart that contained some type of chloroform. I felt my thoughts dim and fear couldn't even sharpen my mind. I felt wetness slip from my fingers and knew it for blood; at least they would have a trail to fallow. I felt myself slipping away more and more, and then finally blackness took me.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: "Phew things are heating up, a new chapter a new opportunity for betrayal, for tensions to soar, and-"

"You still trying to make it sound epic, let the chapter speak for itself."

"Fine Abbyforth, I should just from now give the disclaimer right?"

"Nah the dragon's enjoy messing with you too much to stop the author's note, carry on."

"Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews, you guys rock.

Disclaimer: See chap 1

Chapter 6

Murtagh

I walked carefully trying not to jostle the bundle in my arms. The usual fiery war within me raged as I tried to fight the bonds that tied me to _him._ Thorn was a presence in my mind sharing the pleasure pain in my head. Pleasure in fulfilling _his_ orders. Then there was the pain because I had. She was a heavy weight on my soul but her body was light. I was not sure what the plans were for her, and I didn't want to find out. Asking questions only seemed to cause more trouble.

 **"** **Murtagh, it is time to depart."** Thorn stood in a clearing and I mounted up swinging into the saddle with a natural grace I didn't think I could posses as a boy. My father Morzan seemed to always find fault with me. Stand up straight, stop gawping, and the beatings especially when he caught me with his sword. The scar twinged a little in a ghost pain that was never there.

Thorn launched himself into the sky and I shifted making sure Amber would not fall. I looked at her face and once more felt a stab of regret at what I was doing. Yet the darker side of me revealed in it. _He_ knew what I was since he had my true name from me. The darkness in my soul, the longing for a family, my blood lust, and my brother. The name gave all of that away and I was left a charred and empty husk.

 **"** **The way you moan about would put a bard off his breakfast. Unless you have a better way shut up."** I jerked in surprise and shock. Thorn had never spoken to me this way. I frowned wanting to thump him, but how did you go about thumping a being five times your weight and size?

 **"** **You don't, I'm tired of your moaning and self pity, it has gotten you no where, will never get you anywhere. So the best we can do is deal with it and hopefully find a better way."** His words shook me. I had not conversed with him very much and only really knew he could speak because of the fame and intellect of the dragon's.

"I'm sorry, We haven't really talked with each other." I wanted to run at this point, once more the coward. Thorn angled his head back to look at me with one ruby eye. Smoke curled from his nostril and I tensed.

 **"** **Stop fussing I could no more harm you than myself dolt. It is only time that we truly speak with each other."** Thus went the journey from their world to my own. I finally realized that I was not alone in this and there may be a possibility of saving myself but it would involve changing my name, which seemed impossible. Hope had been kindled in me and I would hold to it.

Eragon

We ran, Arya and I on foot, Avery on Becket. Sapphire lurked in the cloud cover that was provided and we all hoped that Avery was wrong. She had been sleeping for hours when she awoke and said she would join us but her friend was in danger. I used the little magic I had and shook off the disguises we had made. Now we ran and I could make out the dorm building since it was lit up like a bon fire, though luckily it was only the electric lighting they had here in this world. That is when I smelled blood and veered to the right.

 _"_ _little one I smell blood it is ahead."_ A little grotto lay ahead and the smell grew stronger. I lifted a hand and we all stopped, somehow Avery had kept up and stopped immediately sliding off Becket.

"Is it her, is she safe?" I bent and looked at a small puddle which had collected underneath a stone bench. A half bloody footprint directed me where she went. We made our way to the forest and I found more bloody footprints behind a tree. Another set of footprints incased in very familiar boots was also there.

"Murtagh," I hissed, seeing red. I wanted to find him and kill him.

"Eragon we are too late, he has her, they are gone." Arya said her voice cool and calm. Avery dropped to her knees keening a sound so inhuman that it had my hair standing on end. She hit the ground and tears slid down her cheeks.

 _"_ _She is most distressed, I am coming down."_ Wings flapped and Saphira landed but Avery noticed nothing in her mind locked in torment.

"This is all my fault, all my fault, all, my, fault," She pounded the ground with every word. For a moment her eyes went to vertical slits and her face took on stark lines.

"Avery," She whirled on me.

"No, you do not speak." Her anger frightened me which was telling something. Tears ran thick and fast but rage was under it all.

"He came from your world, he took her, you didn't kill him before this, now I will. I'm coming with you." She stood hands fisted and eyes blazing with emotion.

"You may come but we cannot say if you will see Amber again. Murtagh will pay in blood for this I promise you that Avery. If you will come with us then prepare. Do you have any weaponry, or aught else you need before taking leave?" Arya once more cool seemed to calm Avery.

"I have nothing to take, nothing that matters." She looked at her horse eyes sad.

 _"_ _The best may die if he comes yet it is his choice, show her how to communicate with him."_ Her voice rumbled in my head.

"He may come with, though if he does he may be killed for our realm is not at peace. He would be much more safe here." Avery turned to her horse eyes uncertain and torn.

"If you wish speak with him. I will show you." I touched her mind and guided it through the steps to contacting the horse. Her eyes grew wide as she made a connection. Then they focused and she asked in so many words what he would like.

"He wishes to stay here though he will miss me." I watched as she put her forehead to Becket's .

"Goodbye my friend." Tears spilled from her eyes and one landed on the horse's dark coat. She gave the horse a hug and then stepped back.

"Go home." She backed away more and Becket broke into a run. Arya cast some sort of magic on him as he left. I sighed and went to Arya's side preparing my mind for the magic to come, it would take the both of us to preform this spell.

"Ready?" I looked at her as she breathed in deep.

"Yes follow my lead." It irked me to do so but I nodded and walked five paces away from her. She held her palms out to me and mine out to her. We chanted words in the ancient language as I caught them from her head. Saphira helped as well leading her strength to me. Soon light sparked between us and grew in a swirling nothing the portal formed. Larger and larger and larger, threads of light blue, green, gold, purple, red, and other colors melded with the white of our magic. Soon it was of a size that even Sapphire would walk through. We stopped feeding the spell our magic and let it hand in the air. I looked at Avery's eyes and saw the portal reflected in them, wide and fearful.

"They will not remember you." Arya said placing a hand on Avery's shoulder in comfort. Tears and heartache gleamed in their depths.

"How do you know?" Her voice was shaky vet not timid, good she would need that strength for the coming times.

"I placed a spell on Becket to make those forget about you and Amber until you return. It spreads like water through the earth and will reach everyone before this night is through. There will be no one to worry about I promise you." Avery looked steadier after that and took a deep breath.

"Alright lets go so I can find Amber and kill Murtagh." Her eyes sparked with fury as she gazed deep into the heart of the slowly spinning portal. She strode forward not looking back as she closed in with the portal she paused and breathed again as if on the precipice of a great cliff about to jump. I could see how this was so and felt for her being made to cross into a different realm. She twitched her lips into a half smile and then stepped forward into the portal. I breathed in not knowing that I had been holding my breath. Arya went next, I had memorized that stride and the way she looked in the forest. Now another woman had caught at my heart and now she seemed up a hopeless whisper to my heart. She looked back at me and then into the darkness. We had learned so much here and now we were leaving with what would hope to be our best chance at saving ourselves from the Empire.

I considered all the paths that I would take and hope that Avery would be at the end of one of them. Winning her heart would be a great battle within itself.

 _"_ _The portal will be closing soon and if you don't stop such head talk I might be tempted to singe you."_ Saphira huffed and I stopped talking not feeling like getting burned. I hurried towards the portal and walked through feeling the same pinpricks of sensation as a blinding light passed and went. I staggered and straightened with an effort. I quickly moved on not wanting to displease Saphira anymore. She came through after that and then the portal was gone.

In the east a brilliant sun was rising across Nasuada's encampment . We stood about a mile away but I could see it with my enhanced eyesight. I was home and the war was begun. We had not time to loose.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Another one bites the dust. Sorry have been out of commission with being sick and other medical things going on. Hope you all enjoy this.

Chapter 7

Avery

The sun was not my sun, the grass, the wind, it all was so familiar but it wasn't my world, my planet, my dimension. Wherever it was, it wasn't home. Come to think of it the ground was mostly bare and broken; the sky was a dull and horrific orange brown color. I shivered at the hot stinking wind that blew through my hair.

"What a lovely country you have." I muttered acerbically. If this was Eragon's world, my plan was get in, get out and go home, just like Walmart, at least my humor hadn't abandoned be, yet.

"This is the burning planes; this is where our armies are encamped." Eragon turned to me, his hair wind- tossed.

"We should make our way there shortly." Saphira crouched down and offered a leg to climb up on. Shit, not a chance I loved nights but not that much. Eragon climbed on first, and then he held a hand out to me, shit… I numbly gave him my hand and in a flash I was up in front of him, I felt like a bag of flour being slung all over the place. Arya lightly jumped up behind us and held to a spike that was in front of her, I did the same and Eragon held on to the same spike his body nestled into mine. With a few beats Saphira launched herself into the air, I didn't scream, nope not at all. I closed my eyes tight and held on for dear life.

"You can open your eyes now." Eragon's breath tickled the side of my ear and neck. I shivered a little and a low chuckle let me know he had noticed, gah I had no time for his bed games. I straightened trying to gain as much space away from him as I could but it wasn't exactly successful since my ass was nestled in between his legs.

"Stop squirming or I won't be responsible for what you feel next." He said looping one arm around my waist. We were now flying over the camp, Eragon snapped to attention as three shapes flew up at us. Eragon raised his left hand and spoke words in a different language. The arrows were knocked askew and fell back to earth. Saphira roared her displeasure and plummeted to the ground, and once more I didn't not scream, not at all. We landed in a cloud of dust with Saphira growling and snapping at men who tried to come close. Soon she quieted as people backed off and Eragon jumped from the saddle to the ground. I started to slip off but was caught by strong arms.

"I do not like being manhandled." I glared at him and stepped over to where Arya was. I stood by her as men now came forward and apologized to Eragon for shooting at him. He was very gracious and forgiving, chauvinist that he was. Then we were walking somewhere through streets full of tents, horses, fire pits, and men. Women could be seen too but there were mostly men here. Finally we made it to the largest tent of them all; we were told to halt, and then let by.

"Ah Eragon, Arya, and who is this?" An old man with a gnarled beard smoking a pipe addressed us.

"Brom it is good to see you." Eragon and Brom clasped forearms and smiled at each other. Arya came forward and bowed then gave the same obviously warrior greeting.

"Teacher it is good to see you well." A smile wreathed both their faces and then Arya stepped back to reveal me. I was wild haired, wore close fitting pants high leather boots, a tight fitted shirt and looked like an all-around barbarian.

"This is Avery; she is a part of the realm you had us visit." I bowed a little and then stepped back.

"Ah, well met Avery." I smiled tightly.

"Yet from your faces I see there has been trouble." I noticed there were more people sitting around the tent but none of them spoke.

"Yes Brom there has been trouble." Murmured rippled through the tent.

"Let us speak then for these are troubling times and we must understand all sides of the matter at hand." A mahogany skinned woman spoke up; she had curling ebony hair and looked like a queen.

"Yes Nasuada, I shall start from the beginning." Eragon and Arya took turns telling our story; they didn't talk too much about my world only spoke about the pertinent parts. Finally they ended with us coming here.

"So the Empire knows about our ploy to bring more power to our side, and it seems it has all been for naught." Nasuada spoke her eyes on me.

"Send the outlander back where they found her, she is no use." Agreeing murmurs followed this.

"We may as well give into the Empire at this rate." Another voice chimed in. My anger was growing. Who were these people to judge my qualities, lacking or otherwise?

"She is naught but a girl child playing as something she surely is not." An old woman muttered glaring at me. I felt it start in my chest; it was warm and felt wonderful. It went to my fingers then spread outside of me. The wind picked up and I saw little lightning flashes crackle from my fingertips. My hair rustled in the wind that seemed only to surround me. I felt changes come upon me and I didn't know what was happening.

"You dare talk about me; you do not know me or who I am or what I am capable of." My anger grew with the power, though somehow it was held in check.

"I came here for one purpose and one purpose only, to save a friend. I do not care if you live or die at this point, your war is not my war, and your problems not mine. I am only here because I made a pact with your ambassadors to my realm. Once I have my friend I will leave." I felt the power slowly start to ebb away and let it. I felt myself shifting back somehow and the wind dropped as suddenly as it started. I looked around and saw that people looked shaken and scared. Good I thought, I turned and strode out of the tent, if I had my way about it I would find Amber and get the hell out of dodge.


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Hello all once again we are back with a doozy if I may say so. It may sound horrible but I loved writing this chapter because we really start getting into the meat of this story and how our characters will survive. This is a darker chapter most definitely not the darkest you will find in this story. Thanks for stopping by please review, enjoy!

Disclaimer This is for a specific reason, there is torture in this chapter that is not too graphic but its there. If this is a trigger you have been warned. We have an M rating for a reason.

Chapter 8

Amber

I sat in a warm chair by a crackling fire. I could smell wood smoke, leather, and spices in the air. It seemed very cozy but I couldn't remember how I arrived here, or even where here was.

"Here is in your head." The growl of the voice which spoke seemed to come from across the room but also echoed inside me.

"Who are you and what do you mean?" I made my voice firm and did my best not to worry.

"I am known by many names child you may call me Solembum. Yes this is in your mind; we meet here because I will it so, and because a close friend of mine wishes to know her daughter is safe."

"You know my mom, you know Marcy?" Solembum growled lowly.

"She is not your mother Amber. You were taken from this land many years ago by unstoppable forces. Your mother has been searching for you since then." I reeled, my gut feeling like it had been sucker punched.

"That's not possible I would have been told if, my mother loves me she would have never. How do you even know this, how do I know you're not lying?" Another low ominous growl rumbled through the room and my head vibrated uncomfortably.

"You cannot lie in the ancient language child and that is the tongue in which we converse. Furthermore I do not know how exactly you were pulled from Alagaesia, only that it was done. Now you may either accept my words or deny them either way it means naught to me, but my friend your mother would be distressed." Underlying his words I could hear another language like he said but then how could I understand this ancient language and so fully as to unconsciously speak in it? So many questions bubbled in my head. Was this just an elaborate dream my subconscious came up with to explain certain weird things that had always happened around me? God now I sounded like a muggle born from Harry Potter, could even that be true? Would I be getting a letter from Hogwarts any minute now?

"You are too much like your mother for your own good. She followed rabbit holes of questions like they would hold gold at their ends. Let me answer you, this is a dream-"

"Hah I knew it." I felt something soft yet hard smack my head lightly.

"Do not interrupt, as I was saying. This is a dream but one created by myself. I however am not the stuff of dreams I am real. You are quite lucky to be conversing with me, if I do speak to a two legged it is usually in riddles and vague words. For the fondness I bear your mother I am elaborating so feel grateful." I did not comment sarcastically at that and let him continue; "Now I will get to the meat of the matter. I am here to warn you, and to give you some guidance and protection against the enemies you face outside your mind. You are currently in the stronghold of the perverted evil known as Galbatorix who has named himself Emperor over a good chunk of Alagaesia. He is able to read minds as I can. I am here to give you protection from his snooping into your mind. Though I cannot do more to aid you, your mother is already working on a plan to spirit you away." I felt fear slide up my back making me erupt in goosebumps.

"Is there any way he can penetrate my mind even with your protection?"

"I will not say yes for there may be a way but with this spell it will look as if you are mentally mute, not that you are idiotic or mentally unsound. It will look as if your very makeup is vastly different from those in Alagaesia." That sounded helpful and hopefully whatever knowledge I had that would be useful to this person would not be accessible.

"This all sounds good but how did I end up here in what must be a different world, realm, dimension?" I usually would have been more skeptical and critical but something about this Solembum seemed too real, too honest.

"Murtagh brought you here." And suddenly I remembered, I remembered the chase, the blood, and the dart, "Yes though do not judge him too harshly he is not his own person for Galbatorix knows his true name, the one that is your name in the ancient language. He is made to do the Emperor's bidding and this was his will. Our time grows short I will now need quiet from you in order to work the spell." I sat straight in my chair and tried to keep my roiling thoughts contained and as quiet as I could. I heard the low throaty chanting and felt tendrils of something tangle about me weaving into my hair and my skin. It didn't constrict as much as envelop me in warmth and security. Soon the words stopped and I felt fully enclosed by the threads.

"It is done, I must go, don't be foolish, and be grateful that your mother is as determined as she is."

"One question is Hogwarts real?" I heard a gusty sigh.

"Many mysteries lay between the realms, maybe it is, maybe it is not." I sighed in frustration. Then the room abruptly disappeared and I was plunged into bone deep cold. I woke with a gasp and sat up straight. I heard the clank of chains and felt something tugging at my throat. I used my other hand to feel a cuff around my neck and the thick chain attached to it. I felt the area around me. I was lying on a thin pad of straw covered with a rough scratchy blanket and no pillow. I felt behind me and found cold hard stone. I was still in my costume which provided little protection from the invading chill. The darkness was so pervasive that with my lack of sight I couldn't see my hand in front of my face or the little hairs on it that tickled my sensitive cheek.

I slept fitfully for a bit seeing as that was the only thing to do. I was slammed out of my light doze by a door bursting open and the clack of booted feet. I was forcefully wrenched out of my bed and my chain was somehow unattached from the wall. It was then used to drag me forward. I stumbled several times my knees skidding on the floor. I heard moans, screams, yells, babbling, pleads, high mad laughter, and always the sounds of rattling chains. A line of fire traced down my back I screamed with the pain, but mostly with surprise.

"Keep walking or you will get more." I hurried on feeling my back lit up with the pain. I did my best to hold back tears of pain, and shame. We walked for miles it seemed. My sore, and cut up feet protested the whole way. I ached in all the places where I have been bruised and where I had been cut. I finally was stopped. Voices whispered but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I shivered with the cold, with fear, feeling displaced and helpless. I wished the annoying cat was still here however egotistical and vain he was; at least he was a kind presence.

I assumed that I was going to meet Galbatorix which would put the cat's spell to the test. I was cold, hungry, thirsty, and terrified. I wished I knew what was happening with Avery. Was she on her way to break me out? Was my supposed mother coming to save me? Would this evil super villain kill me on the spot and save everyone else the trouble? So many questions, how would I play this? Did I have the strength of will to rebel? I struggled not to tremble; feeling like a wave would swallow me under at any moment.

My imagination conjured thoughts of what could be done to me. Torture, rape, mental torture, what if they caught Avery and killed her in front of me or the other way around. I wallowed in the fear of what if wishing that this was just a nightmare and I would wake with a hangover and Avery would be there with her homemade hangover cure. I shivered and I heard low chuckles. I wanted to cry and tried not to shift from foot to foot or collapse completely.

Then I got angry, who were they to imprison me, to hold me here. I was a human being and had rights no matter what world I was in. I loathed tyrants and bullies. I had been bullied in school and although at first I would be scared I got angry, and did something about it. I learned judo and how to punch and kick. Now I struggled not to snarl and clench my fists with my anger. I had to be cautious, walk the line and bide my time. I would not let this bastard break me down make me feel like something lesser then, a bug to scrap off his boot. I was not a helpless person; I would do my best to hold on to the anger. My motivation was if I did not the fear would pull me under.

I was jerked from my thoughts as the doors were flung opened. I was thrust forward and marched the length of the room and then ruthlessly pushed to my knees which thudded painfully against the cold smooth floor. I heard more muttering and then heard the scratching of something on the floor. I felt hot breath flow over me and smelled the rank stench of spoiled meat. The breath burned, it was uncomfortably hot not hot enough to burn. A rumbling growl echoed through the room, it made the whole chamber vibrate. I was closer and so it rattled me quite hard. I could smell urine and I prayed that it wasn't me. I discreetly clenched my thighs but they were dry.

"Gods be damned Arren go clean yourself up before the Emperor arrives." I heard the scuffing of boots and then all was quiet, other than the massive thing that breathed above me. My eyes weren't focusing in the gloom and whatever type of knockout agent Murtagh had given me was messing with my vision. I still felt somewhat dizzy and if not for the talk with the annoying yet helpful Solembum I would be entirely disorientated. My knees were throbbing by now and I couldn't feel my feet which would definitely hurt later. Finally I heard the clack of booted feet followed by the rustling of fabric as someone; supposedly this great Mr. big fancy pants himself. I kept my face blank though I wanted to snort at my own joke.

The silence started to grow as I sensed someone raking his eyes over me as if I was meat on display. I kept my stony face and waited. Many emotions writhed within me but they were held in check due to Solembum's assurances. I had realized that I might be tortured but that hopefully my mind would stay locked tight with the key being sent to the room of hidden things in Hogwarts. I still wondered if Hogwarts and Harry Potter were real. God girl get your head on straight you could be tortured at any moment and you're wondering about fiction. The quiet was getting heavy now and I wondered if they expected me to beg to grovel?

"Do you not know how to greet your Emperor peasant?" He had a low voice it was the sharpest steel wrapped in velvet and silk. I wanted to snort and make a sarcastic comment but refrained. I couldn't however refrain from a reply.

"You are no Emperor of mine; I am not of your Empire nor of your land as you very well know." I laid, the sarcasm just slipped out and I internally winced expecting something.

"If you are not more careful with your tongue bitch it will be removed for you." Growled a soldier nearby me.

"Enough Garrett. My captain is correct though you need lessoning." I felt a pain at the junction between my eyes and it grew, and grew, and grew. It felt like a drill was doing its damndest to pierce my skull. I had never known such pressure. It built and built, my skull felt like a thin shell of an egg. Sweat beaded up and dripped, I felt like I was steaming up my mind was safe. I used that as the anchor for me to not bend to his will. Then I smelled blood, I touched my fingers to my nose and ear and could almost taste the metallic thickness. I still did not scream though one was caught in my throat. I fell onto my hands but did not lower my head in submission. I trained my eyes ahead and hoped my calm stare unnerved him. I heard a low grunt come from the throne/chair I heard the creaking of wood. The pain went up a notch little tremors started in my gut and tried to spread but again with an inaudible groan I held. I would not crumble; I would not let him have my memories, my hopes. He would not learn more about Avery. I groaned again and started to pant lightly. It ramped up again and I started to crack, the tremors spread which caused my grip on the rising screams that begged to be loose and were just held back by the bars of my teeth and lips.

"You will yield." He rumbled out through clenched teeth.

"Eat syphilitic she camel dung you perverted psychotic bastard." I was wracked with spasms now and tears were mixing with the blood and sweat. The agony was stabilizing but I knew I couldn't hold on much longer. I decided before blacking out, which I felt would happen at any moment I would scream but scream so loud that hopefully I would shatter is God be damned eardrums. I felt it on the edges like an orgasm but instead I would faint. My body could only handle so much before it would shut down. I was somewhat accepting the fact that I might die and although that would be horrible at least I would go down fighting and he would never be able to get into my head. My body's need to shut down came closer and closer. In a spasm of mad humor I heard the song on the edge of glory play in my head. Then I screamed, it had all the fear, the rage, the pain, the despair I could hold and more. I screamed it built higher and higher, growing in sound until it was a hundred times louder than the growl I had heard earlier. I poured everything into it and pushed myself to go higher, and louder. Blackness abruptly took me and I was gone. My last fleeting thought was to wonder if I would live or die and which one would I prefer?


End file.
